The construction of the racquet of the invention is directed to the design, balance, grip and sweet spot all interacting together to provide more power and control by the player with less effort and faster, split second-eye to ball to racquet mental calculation in the player's mind of how the shot should be handled. All this makes for a faster, more controlled game and aids in helping beginners.